


"Must've been the wind" Markhyuck

by emjaycee_20



Category: NCT, NCT Dream, markhyuck - Fandom
Genre: Artists, Fanfiction, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Must've been the wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjaycee_20/pseuds/emjaycee_20
Summary: Curiosity? It's all in Mark's mind.One exhausting night is all it takes to fall in love with a mysterious boy who happens to be his roommate (house/apartment).
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	"Must've been the wind" Markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction made relating to Alec Benjamin "Must've been the wind" song. My friend recommended this and i just love how the lyrics played with pop beats.

It’s 1 am in the morning, and I just got home in my three story apartment. I thought of taking a shower but then my body’s too tired. It was a blessed day after all; my friends and I do some part _tiring_ (time) jobs, turns out we all got fired. Jeno _intentionally_ broke a wine glass, Renjun shouts at a 7 years old boy, who happens to be his student at a painting class, Jaemin put ‘extra-most-extra’ percent of whatever condiments _his_ taste would love too (not the costumer’s), Chenle (who doesn’t need to work) fired himself of whatever job he's not doing, and Jisung had a battle with his dance trainer for he thinks his move was way better. Me? I just happen to date the only daughter of the owner of the company I work at.

I was half asleep when I heard a glass shatter on the wall in the apartment above mine, it’s not that loud but I’m pretty sure the glass hit it hard…or maybe I’m just dreaming. I embrace my cushion tight as I face the window near my bed, I took a glance and I knew it’s still early to get up. I close my eyes, unbothered, but then I heard a voice of a boy crying, ‘now what?’ I thought. I jump out of bed, drank some milk, and went back to my room. He’s still there, crying. I’m tired, yet too worried to sleep.

‘3:59’ the clock says, I don’t even know why I’m doing this, but I found myself leaning on my window listening to the boy’s sob, creeping myself out. ‘This is stupid’ I thought. It took me a minute to decide whatever decision I am making, I got my keys and hurried through the door. Then there I was, in the elevator, on my way to the second floor. The hallway’s too quiet as I walk down; I stop at the second to the last door, thinking if this is the ‘apartment above mine’, I knocked.

A boy opened up, his wearing a sweater zipped up to his chin. I can’t even see his face properly, his hair messed up. The room was dark, the only light visible was the light seeping through the window. ‘I am positively positive this is insane’ I thought.

“uh…I-I heard a noise coming from this room, I mean…my apartment’s just down stairs and I happen to hear some glass breaking.

I noticed he’s not looking at me, his eyes are wandering, not trying to be caught.

“A-are you ok?” I stuttered.

“I think your ears are playing tricks on you” now he’s looking at me, his voice unclear, and the light on the hallway reflects on his wet eyes.

“No. I-…” he cut me off.

“Thanks for caring sir, that’s really nice of you, but I have to go back in” he smiled, forced.

I guess he noticed my unconvinced face, when he turned wanting to close the door

“I do wish I can tell you about the noise but...I didn’t hear a thing. Must’ve been the wind?” 

He smiled as he nods, forced.

Stunned, I was left alone.

The next thing I knew, I’m back at my room again. I don’t know what has gotten into me, but I don’t get what just happened. It feels like my mind was out of this world. ‘H-his face…’ I blushed…No! Wait, I didn’t!

* * *

10 o’clock in the morning, my head was spinning as I tried to get out of bed. My phone was full of messages and missed calls, some from my friends; the rest from my manager…my life’s a mess.

Geez! My head’s aching, my stomach too, I must be hungry. But my head’s too heavy…I better rest.

It’s 6pm already, my head gone worse. I tried texting my friends to inform them, but my body’s too tired to reach for my phone. I tried getting up too, but in every step I feel like I’ll collapse in no time. This is not good.

I was lying on the floor of my room, cold concrete on my back, when I heard the same noise last night.

He’s crying, a part of me wants to go there and comfort him, but I didn’t want to intrude when I didn’t have all the facts, I just couldn’t shake the feeling.

I did the same thing I’ve done yesterday, I went to knock on his door, and he opened up. The conversation was familiar, I feel like the time is on repeat. He ends it up with “It must’ve been the wind” leaving me tongue tied. I wish I wasn’t stunned by his beauty, but the more I see his face from the reflection of the light, the more ravishing he get. I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him.

The moment I was back in my room, I swiftly get my phone and text my friends.

Mark: _“Guys, need help, I want to compose a song. Jisung, mind if you do the beat?”_

Jisung: _“That wouldn’t be a problem hyung, but for what?”_

Mark: _“no questions, thank you. The rest, help me with the lyrics.” ___

____

Chenle: _“Sounds like a command for me” ___

______ _ _

I completely forgot that my head aches, maybe because it doesn’t hurt that much now. A sight of him can heal such illness.

______ _ _

* * *

______ _ _

Week passed and the crying continues. We just finished the song, I really hope this works. I refrain myself from asking him every night (if I have to), for I’m sure he’ll answer the same words. I aim my boom box at the rooftop at the exact same spot above his room, playing the song we’ve made, hoping he’ll understand the meaning when he hears it, hoping he’ll be ok.

______ _ _

_“Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

______ _ _

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on_

______ _ _

_For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on“  
(Lean on me by Bill Withers)  
  
_

______ _ _

The song was about to end, when I heard the door on the rooftop creaked.

______ _ _

He’s here, why didn’t I think of that. Good thing I decided not to stumble if ever I saw him again.

______ _ _

“Are you playing tricks on me?” he asked.

______ _ _

“I-I'm not playing tricks on you” I stuttered.

______ _ _

“Why?” he queried.

______ _ _

‘I’m asking the same question’ I thought, why? I couldn’t think of anything to answer.

______ _ _

He was about to walk out the roof.

______ _ _

“My room’s just downstairs you know.

______ _ _

I stood up from the concrete I’m leaning at and he stopped walking. He looked at me, muddled.

______ _ _

“You're always welcome to come in. You could stay there for an hour or two; if…ever you need a friend.

______ _ _

“We can talk about the noise, when you're ready, but who knows…it must have been the wind?

______ _ _

He softly chuckled; God…even his laugh is beautiful. I hope he understand my intentions.

______ _ _

“I’m Donghyuck” He smiled, freewill.

______ _ _

“I’m Mark”

______ _ _

He smiled again, leaving me with an expression that says ‘Mark it is’.

______ _ _

God, I’m falling deeper.

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first story posted here, feel free to comment any kinds of judgement.  
> Watch out for my next fan fiction starring Lee Jeno and Na Jeamin (NoMin)


End file.
